Reading the Love of Artemis
by The-Dark-Girl-of-Hades
Summary: After the Giant War, a new son of Poseidon named Dennis came to camp. Percy was betrayed by his friends. He left Camp Half Blood, joining the Hunters of Artemis with Nico and Amelia Echo Li. Three years later, his real mom, Nyx, sent the Hunters, the Seven, and Dennis back in time to read the story of how he was betrayed with the gods and demigods of the past. Rated for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a story I adopted from PJO lover159. Anyway, I'm not going to be following the exact storyline that they did, but I will include a lot of it. Anyway, let's get started!**

 **Chapter One-Back in Time**

 _ **Four Years after the Giant War ended**_

 _ **The House of Night**_

Percy growled in frustration, raking his hands through his hair as he faced Nyx.

His, um, real mom.

Wow, his life was complicated.

It had been since that stupid Dennis came to Camp Half Blood.

"Mom, I don't wanna face _them_ again," he said. _The ones who betrayed him._

"It can changed the way things played out," Nyx answered. "There are things that happened back then that you never knew about. Look, you are stronger than them. They are the ones who turned you away. Just think of them as stupid people."

Percy smiled wanly. "Stupid people," Percy muttered. "Yup, perfect description.

Nyx chuckled. "Well, are the Hunters ready?"

"Yup, and I guess maybe. But hey, Nyx?"

"Yeah, Perce?"

"Be there to calm me down. I may get, er, a little violent. And you know how my powers are."

"Fatal," Nyx agreed.

Percy smiled. "Well, see you later Mom."

Nyx waved her hand and Percy disappeared into a swirling vortex, joined by the Hunters of Artemis, Nico di Angelo, the Seven, and a certain demigod named Dennis.

* * *

They appeared in silvery cloaks, apparently having interrupted a very important Olympian council meeting since Drama Queen Zeus shot up and began shouting at them about how they dare interrupt the gods.

"Geez, I forgot how Uncle Z was when in a temper," Nico muttered. Percy stifled a laugh.

"Silence!" Artemis shouted at her father from the past.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SILENCE ME!" he screamed.

"I am Artemis," the goddess said. "And these are my Hunters, with my new additions of Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Amelia Echo Li."

"And by no means is anyone to call me by any other name than Echo, except for my fellow hunters, Artemis, Nyx, and Chaos." Amelia said.

"Yeah, she has a tendency to wrap shadows around people's necks if they do that," Nico said.

"Hey, you love your violent sister," the daughter of Hades retorted.

Poseidon rushed down and attempted to hug Percy, who snarled in anger and pushed him back, his cloak falling as he did so.

"Percy Jackson," sneered an all too familiar voice.

"Dennis," Percy said slowly without turning. "Shut up before I kill you."

A collective gasp went through the room at the coldness of the Hero of Olympus. Many more than 14 gasps.

They turned to find the campers of Camp Half Blood.

"Mom!" Percy said. "Why do they have to be here too? Sending us back in time with Annabeth and Dennis wasn't enough?"

"Um, is that like my clone or something?" his younger voice said.

Percy sighed as he turned to face his younger self. "Percy Jackson," he said. "I am your future self. Now, this will include spoilers. So Nyx, can you send him bye bye?"

"Wait, what? Hey! I don't want to be sent away! Not fair!" young Percy yelped.

"Memories will be wiped, son," Nyx said.

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "Gah."

Thalia sighed. "Who wrote the book anyway?"

"No idea," Percy said. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

"So," Percy said. "I guess the person who is speaking in the book gets to read.

Turned out first was him. Typical.

" _ **Chapter One: Percy**_

 _ **Percy felt like stabbing himself."**_

"Why would I want to do that?" young Percy wondered. "I'm not a very suicidal person."  
"Let me read and you'll find out," Percy growled.

" _ **Earlier that day, he had returned from a solo quest to kill a pack of hellhounds raging through New York City. Really, mortals were thick.**_

 _ **He heard faint cheers and followed the sound.**_

 _ **He didn't like what he saw.**_

 _ **Percy stayed in the shadows and watched the painful sight before him.**_

 _ **Nike crowned Dennis with a laurel wreath, bestowing victory. Zeus smiled, bestowing the honor of Hero of Olympus upon him. Poseidon claimed Dennis as his favorite son. Annabeth went up to Dennis and they kissed.**_

"Oh, that was a wonderful day," Annabeth said.

Percy shot up and glared at her. "How dare you," he seethed.

"At least we didn't abandon the camp," Dennis retorted.

"At least we didn't betray our best friend who saved our lives more than once," Nico said, standing.

"And by the way, you are total bitches," Amelia said. "I hate just _looking_ at you assholes."

Yeah, Amelia had a way with insults.

"Stop it," Percy said. "The sooner we get back, the better."

 _ **That was it.**_

 _ **He had endured months of suffering from Dennis, who had come last summer, escorted by Poseidon himself. Dennis had become the new Great Hero, the new Saviour of the Gods.**_

"Yeah, like he should have," Annabeth said.

"Shut your poopie faces up," Amelia said, her fists clenching, tendrils of shadow crawling up the legs of the chair Annabeth was sitting on.

Percy resisted the urge to laugh at Amelia's sometimes very strange insults.

 _ **He had noticed Percy. He had been jealous of him, and turned everyone against him, framing Percy for things that were done by Dennis himself. Annabeth had become distant, spending more and more time with Dennis.**_

"Well, of course she would," Dennis said. "I'm much better than Percy."

"THAT'S IT!" Amelia stood, eyes blazing. When Amelia got angry, basically only two people could calm her down. Her Roman sister Ruby, daughter of Pluto, and Nico.

And that was for some things.

Which was also really bad, because Amelia had a very short temper.

But only for people insulting her friends. Amelia was extremely loyal.

"YOU BITCHES CAN SHUT UP NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD. NOT ONE MORE! OR YOU ARE GOING TO D-" she was cut off by Nico pushing her onto the couch.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Don't kill them now, not yet," Nico pleaded.

"Fine. Well, at _least_ let me do this," she said, sending ropes of coiled darkness around Annabeth and Dennis' jaws, effectively quieting them.

Percy sighed as he continued.

 _ **Percy was leaving.**_

 _ **He stormed back to his cabin, feeling empty. Completely empty.**_

 _ **He didn't have much to pack. Just his pouch of drachmas and a spare change of clothes.**_

 _ **Percy suddenly noticed the old pictures of him and Annabeth. He resisted the urge to cry. It was too painful.**_

 _ **He took a lighter and burned the pictures. One by one. It felt immensely satisfying.**_

 _ **Percy took his pack and headed out to Thalia's pine. He called Blackjack and he winnied.**_

" _ **Finally got some sense into you to get out of this dump? Finally. I thought you'd never see Amelia's sense." Blackjack said. "By the way boss, you got some donuts?"**_

 _ **Percy grinned slightly. "One," he said. He gave it to Blackjack and climbed onto his back, setting his pack in front of him.**_

" _ **Where we going?" asked Blackjack as they circled above Camp Half Blood.**_

 _ **Percy thought a moment. "Greece," he decided.**_

" _ **Got it, but boss, you owe me doughnuts for this flight," Blackjack said as they set off.**_

 _ **They arrived in Athens. The city was beautiful. They had visited the city once, during the Giant War, but it had been only for minutes. Only for a battle to stop the giants.**_

 _ **He did not go to the acropolis. He wandered around the city, heartbroken, dazed, lost in his own thoughts. Percy thought he would never be whole again.**_

 _ **He tightened his lips. He knew what he had to do.**_

 _ **Percy took out Riptide and rested the point against his own chest.**_

"It would have been good riddance," Annabeth scoffed, Amelia having finally released her of her bonds after much pleading from Nico and Ruby.

"Shut. Up," Amelia warned.

 _ **The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, he thought.**_

 _ **He was about to plunge the blade into his heart when two arrows simultaneously forced the blade from his hands.**_

"You couldn't have just let that dickhead die?" Annabeth said, looking at Percy with a disgusted expression.

The Seven and the Hunters-with Artemis-shot up.

"What did you call him?" Nico asked, voice deathly quiet.

"A dickhead," Annabeth said, more forcefully.

Hazel clenched her fists, gems spilling out from the cracking floor. Nico's eyes darkened, and bones rose from the ground. Amelia had a look of pure anger on her face, one that would make anyone back away. Tendrils of shadow reached from the ground, dissolving everything they touched. Leo's eyes were blazing, and his hands were on fire. Piper had a look of deadly cold on her face, and she had drawn her dagger, Katoptris. Jason had drawn his Imperial Gold sword, which was crackling with electricity. Frank had risen up to his full, intimidating height and looked like he was about to turn into a dragon.

Percy cleared his throat. "Can we, uh, not kill anyone?" He jumped back to the tale before anybody could protest.

" _ **Hey, Aqua boy!"**_

 _ **Amelia, he thought. He recognized her nickname for him.**_

" _ **Kelp Head!" Thalia.**_

" _ **You are**_ **not** _**killing yourself," Nico warned.**_

 _ **The trio walked up in front of him.**_

" _ **Percy. Jackson. You. Are. Such. An. Idiot," Amelia finished, dark eyes warning.**_

" _ **What were you thinking?" Thalia demanded. "Kelp Head, you're just going to kill yourself?"**_

" _ **My sister is right," Nico said. "You are such an idiot."**_

" _ **Why?" Amelia demanded. "I'm understanding the part about leaving that dump of a camp, and coming to Athens, but seriously, killing yourself is a little too much."**_

" _ **Guys," Percy muttered.**_

" _ **Huh?" Amelia said, raising her eyebrows, daring him to retort.**_

 _ **Percy sighed. "Fine. Then what do I do?"**_

" _ **Oh, I dunno," Amelia said sarcastically. "Maybe try to kill yourself again?"**_

 _ **Percy glared at her.**_

 _ **Amelia laughed and turned to Thalia and Nico.**_

" _ **Any ideas?"**_

" _ **We are staying together," Nico said.**_

 _ **Thalia suddenly brightened. "Hey, you know Artemis does respect Nico and Percy," she said. Then she paused. "Well, she might have a little more than that for Percy…"**_

 _ **Percy turned a violent shade of red.**_

" _ **But she could let you guys join the Hunt."**_

"Excuse me?" Artemis-from-the-Past said incredulously. "I would let males join the hunt? And actually have feelings for one? Ridiculous!"

"You have not met this one, younger self," Artemis said.

"It is so weird to see our younger selves," Percy sighed. "But anyway, end of that chapter. Break?"

"Yes, I need a break from Anniebitch," Amelia said dryly. "Come on, isn't there supposed to be this wonderful cafe on Olympus?"

 **A/N: And there you have it! I hope that was long enough, I was hoping to make it at least 2,000 words but… Oh well. Hope you liked it! Review, Fav, Follow!**


	2. yo

**a/n: Hi everyone! So, uh, it's been like almost two years since I uploaded this... heh...**

 **This is a different account than my normal one, and I actually haven't checked this one in a long time...**

 **And I was surprised to see that this story has like 2,180 or something views! Like WOW guys. This isn't even a good story.**

 **Anyway. I'll probably keep updating this at some point, because it is kind of an interesting, if not weird, plotline, and I do want to add on to it. However, you all can go check out my main,** ** _under ephemeral etoiles._** **I have a main series on there called Child of Night, which you can go find at probably around the top of my story list. In the meantime, I'll be updating that mostly, and being stressed out by my sudden massive amount of homework. Thanks for all the support, everyone :)**


End file.
